


Mage Chapter 16- Test The Fourth

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage Chapter 16- Test The Fourth

Part 1- Unparalleled Power  
4 quickly raised his hand to his iron chest, slamming his thumb into it gesturing towards himself.  
“Your fourth test, Is to best me in and Arm Wrestling competition!” 4 continued smiling  
The crowd looked on, a single question crossing most of their minds. How could they possibly defeat the muscle bound Goliath of a man standing before them.3 looked around behind 4 with a puzzled expression.  
“So umm, where’s 7 then?” 3 asked.  
“Yeah, wasn’t he meant to be with you?” 5 reiterated.  
“Oh that. Poor little guy got all tuckered out during warm ups so he’s resting somewhere,” replied 4 before returning his gaze to the crowd of test takers. “Alright then, let’s begin.”  
4 lifted his foot off the ground before slamming it back down, sending the earth quaking beneath them. Out of nowhere, three large rocks came falling from up the mountain creating a perfect array for an arm wrestle. 4 sat down on the small rock closest to him and placed his elbow on the middle rock holding his hand open.  
“So then, which one of you is first,” 4 said, his voice dripping with arrogance.  
A stout fat man walked out from the crowd, chuckling cockily.  
“I’ll go,” the man laughed as he sat down opposite to 4.  
“Alright then. I’ll let you use magic to assist your abilities. Of course, I don’t need magic, just my pure might.”  
“Sure thing, whatever you say man,” the cocky man said, as he sat on the other rock and placed his arm out on the central rock and grasped 4’s hand firmly. “Ha, fool. There’s no way he can possibly beat me if he doesn’t use magic. If I focus all my magical energy into my arm I can increase my strength to superhuman levels. I’ll break his arm in two,” the man thought to himself.  
4 looked over to his colleagues standing beside him.  
“Hey 5, want to count us in?” 4 called out.  
“Agh, fine, I swear you're almost as bad as 3 sometimes,” 5 sighed as she walked towards the table.  
“I’m hurt,” 3 mumbled sarcastically.  
5 approached the bench and raised her hand into the air.  
“Ok, ready. Three!” 5 called out  
4 clasped the man's hand tightly and stared him down intently.  
“Two!” 5 continued.  
The man grasped at 4 hands tightly, returning his stoic gaze.  
“One…. Go!” 5 finished, quickly dropping her hand down to signify the beginning of battle.  
A sudden series of loud cracks filled the air followed by a brief silence. The crowds looked on in horror at the scene unfolding in front of them. The silence was soon broken by the agonising screams of the man as he retracted his hand from the bench and clenched it tightly to his chest.  
“Arghhhhhhhh! You… you broke my hand!” The man screamed.  
The man fell off his makeshift chair, writhing around on the floor, screaming in pain. The rest of the crowd looked on in horror as an arrogant smile painted itself on 4's face.  
“So then, who’s next?” said 4, his smile growing wider.  
Part 2- Growing Failures  
The slam of another arm hitting the stone table filled the air, signalling yet another defeated test taker. 4 let out a deep laugh as he looked down to his defeated foe.  
“Haha, better luck next time,” 4 laughed as his opponent picked himself up and walked off to join the other losers.  
Over half of the test taker had been defeated by 4, standing in the corner cradling their various broken bones.  
“This is starting to get ridiculous,” said Liz.  
“He can’t really intend to fail everyone,” Alex agreed.  
4 leant back in his chair crossing her arms behind the back of his head.  
“Ahhhhh this is fun. I could do this all day.”  
4 looked up to see another challenger approaching. A large muscular, dark skinned man wearing a pair of oversized boxing gloves stood in front of the other seat. The man untied his gloves from his wrist and placed them beside the seat before sitting down.  
“Oh, so your next huh,” 4 said.  
The man placed his arm on the table without saying a word. 4 placed his own arm on the table and grasped the man’s hand.  
“You actually look pretty strong. You might give me a run for my money,” 4 chuckled.  
5 raised her arm into the air once again preparing to signal the beginning of their battle.  
“Alright let’s get this over with already. Three… Two… One… Begin!” 5 yelled.  
The pair flexed their muscles as they pushed against each other’s hands. Neither one of their arms moved at all. 4 looked up to the man surprised by his display of strength as the stalemate continued.  
“Oh, I’m impressed. Not many can go toe to toe with me like this,” 4 congratulated. “But even still.”  
The man’s arm began to slowly lean to the side as he struggled with all his might to keep up his resistance against to 4s overwhelming strength. His arm lightly taped against the cold stone table signifying his defeat. 4 let go of the man’s hand.  
“Well, that was fun. Glad at least one of you put up a little bit of a fight.”  
The man let out a loud puff of air and wiped away the sweat from his brow. Without saying a word, he stood up and grabbed his boxing gloves before joining the rest of the defeated hopefuls. 4 looked over to the remaining three test takers. Alex and Liz stood next to each other. A few meter away stood Es.  
“So which one of yous is up next?” 4 asked confidently.  
“Guess I’m up,” Alex said as he walked towards the battlefield.  
“Good luck,” Liz encouraged half-heartedly.  
“Yeah, don’t be too reckless,” Bip continued.  
Alex locked eyes with 3 as he approached the podium staring back at him with a clear concern painted across his face. Alex turned his gaze towards 4 as he sat down in front of him. 4’s eyes glanced up and down the relatively unassuming figure before him, clearly unimpressed. He sat up from his relaxed position and reached out to grasp Alex’s hand.  
“Alright then, let’s get this over with,” 4 sighed.  
“Ok, ready. Three… Two… One… Begin.” 5 yelled.  
The pair pushed against the others hand with all their might, once again reaching a stalemate in the middle of the board. 4 looked up to Alex, surprised by Alex’s display of incredible strength.  
“Huh, you’re a lot stronger than you look kid,” 4 chuckled.  
“Yeah I get that a lot,” replied Alex.  
The stalemate continued between the two, the pair becoming more and more visibly exhausted by the effort. 3 watched on closely as Alex's hand was slowly pushed down towards the table by a millimetre. 3 strode forward towards the ongoing battle.  
“Hold on a minute,” 3 said sternly.  
4 shifted his gaze over to 3 as he walked across to him.  
“Huh what?” 4 exclaimed.  
Alex used the moment of distraction to slam 4’s hand quickly down onto the cold stone beneath. 4 looked down to his hand before looking back up to Alex, panic swirling around in his eyes.  
“Hey… no fair, that doesn’t count… he distracted me,” 4 panicked, gesturing towards 3. “What the hell’s wrong with you man? I almost had him!”  
“This whole test isn’t fair. Do you really intend on failing everyone here?” 3 asked.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault if everyone here’s a weakling. Besides, we all agreed that this would be how we test them for the fourth stage so lay off,” 4 scoffed.  
“We all agreed to test them against 7. It makes no sense to test their strength against the strongest member of our Guild,” 3 explained. “I’m sorry but in my opinion, it’s only fair to do this whole thing over with 7 instead of you.”  
“Huh? You can’t be serious,” 4 exclaimed as he turned his head to 5 “You can’t be on board with this? Think of how far off schedule we’ll be if we have to wait for 7 to wake up,” he pleaded to 5.  
5 stroked her chin as she thought.  
“Sorry but I agree with 3 here. I guess will just have to wake 7 up from his nap early. Where is he anyway?” 5 said.  
4 took in a deep gulp as he nervously tapped his fingers against the stone table. He averted his gaze from 5 looking off into the distance.  
“He ummm…. I mean I don’t know,” 4 mumbled under his breath.  
3 and 5 looked at each other with sudden concern, taken aback by 4 sudden coyness.  
“4… where is 7?” 5 reiterated.  
“I’m down here,” came a quiet voice from beneath the ground.  
The pair looked around the ground confused by the voice. 3 walked over to the side of the cliff, looking down off it. Hanging off a thick vine over the enormous drop beneath was a small thin man looking up obliviously.  
“7? What the hell are you doing down there!” 3 exclaimed, staring down at the man.  
“4 threw me down here before anyone turned up,” 7 explained.  
“You’ve been here this whole time? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Oh… I mean, I’d hate to have been a bother,” stuttered 7.  
5 swiftly turned and looked across to 4, glaring daggers into him. 4 began sweating profusely.  
“Care to explain this,” 5 hissed.  
“D…don't blame me. It’s not my fault you guys never let me have any fun,” 4 panicked.  
Part 3- Retest  
5 stood off far away from the rest of the test takers reprimanding the clearly defeated 4. 7 sat at the stone table with 3 hovering behind him.  
“Are you sure you’re ok? Your arms must be tired from all that hanging.”  
“Oh no really, I’m fine. Please don’t worry about me,” 7 insisted.  
“Ok, if you say so,” replied 3 as he looked out over the crowd. “So who’s first?”  
The stout fat man walked out from the crowd towards the table, cradling his broken hand close to his chest. He sat down opposite to 7, making awkward eye contact.  
“I wish you the best of luck,” 7 said bowing down to the man.  
The stout man continued to stare 7 down.  
“So how do you expect me to fight you with my hand like this,” The man said, clearly irritated.  
“Oh right… of course,” 7 said raising his head back up.  
7 reached out his hands towards the man, gently clasping his broken hand and pulling it towards him. He held the man’s hand in-between his own, focusing closely on it.  
“Huh, what the hell are you doing,” the man mused.  
A glittery green glow began to emanate from 7 hands. The man looked on entranced by the beautiful glow as it warmed his pain stricken hand. The glow began to dim down. 7 retracted his hands from the man’s, revealing it had been completely healed. The man raised his hand up to his face wiggling his fingers in amazement.  
“No way… it’s completely healed,” the man exclaimed.  
7 placed his arm on the table gesturing for the start of battle.  
“Ha, that was a dumb move, now you’ve got no chance,” the man said confidently as he reached his arm out, grabbing 7's hand.  
3 reached up his arm into the air as the pair prepared for the start of battle.  
“Alright, ready. Three… Two… One… Go!” 3 yelled as he dropped his hand down.  
The pair pushed against each other’s arms with all their might, grunting in excursion. The man looked on in shock as his arm began to slowly drop down. He pushed as hard as he could causing sweat to pour from his brow. The man’s wrist taped against the cold stone beneath. 7 let go of the man’s hand, heaving in a series of deep breaths.  
“That was exhausting,” 7 said looking up to the man. “Oh… I… I’m sorry if I hurt you at all.”  
The man continued to look down at his hand in dismay.  
“How… How did I lose. He’s meant to be their weakest member, but even still, I had no chance against him,” the man thought to himself.  
“Uhhh, sir… Are you ok?” 7 said in concern as the man continued to look at his hand.  
“Maybe I just don’t have what it takes to be a mage after all?”  
Part 4- Finalist  
5 looked out over the large crowd of test takers sitting around the crowded train carriage, a well-practised smile stretching across her face.  
“Congratulations all of you for making it this far into the Guild Test. We hope you’re not discouraged by your failure and that you will keep up your training and give it another go next year,” 5 cheered.  
The crowd looked on, tired and fed up from the exhausting events that had transpired. 5 continued her fake smile as she turned to walk into the next carriage. She entered the connecting carriage, the door slamming shut behind her. 5 smile faded as she let out a long exhausted sigh.  
“Someone look’s tired,” 3 teased.  
5 twisted her head around to 3 sitting in the train seat next to her.  
“Just shut up, do you know how tiring it is to run this whole thing by myself,” 5 snapped.  
“Oh, ditums.”  
5 let out yet another long sigh as she looked around the train carriage. Liz and Alex sat opposite each other with Bip hovering weightlessly above Alex's shoulder. On the other side of the carriage sat Tobin, Ramond, Cecilia and Puffs in a booth with 7, chatting away amongst themselves. Spread around the rest of the carriage where Es, Elmer, Den, Irwan, Timothy and the man with boxing gloves, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the test takers.  
“So these are our finalist then,” 5 stated.  
“Yes, that would certainly appear to be the case,” 3 sarcastically replied.  
5 continued to look around the room, concern filling her eyes.  
“Hmmm. This could get bad,” mumbled 5.  
“Huh? What was that?”  
“When we get back to the Guild Hall I’d like to call a meeting. Can you make sure everyone turns up?”  
“Hmm you ask so much of me, but I suppose I can oblige you. So what brought this on then?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” taunted 5.  
The train continued on its path back to capital city for the final phase of the Guild Test. But even with the end so near insight, something still ate away at 5's mind.


End file.
